


Playdate

by PoolWatcher



Series: What Would Gabe Teach? [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, WWGT, What Would Gabe Teach AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoolWatcher/pseuds/PoolWatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben asks his dad to have some friends over, and Dean gets to meet his son's friends - and their parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playdate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davey/gifts).



> Side-story to my "What Would Gabe Teach?" AU, where Gabriel is a 2nd Grade teacher.

“Dad?” Ben’s voice broke through Dean’s concentration where he worked on his back beneath the Impala, and Dean slid out from under the car.

“Yeah, Ben?” His son didn’t ask too much of him, really, and they’d been walking on eggshells a lot since Lisa had died. Dean knew already he’d probably give in to the request.

Ben shifted awkwardly on his feet. “I was wondering if Claire and Teddy and Junior could come over on Saturday?” Dean raised his eyebrow. Since they’d become a family, Ben had never asked to have friends over.

“Well,” he said, sitting up and leaning against the grille, “you have to make sure it’s okay with their parents and with your Uncle Sammy first. But Ben, you know your friends are always welcome here.” Dean smiled up at his son.

Ben’s face broke out into a grin and he leaped forward to wrap Dean in a bone-crunching hug.

*****

Saturday arrived with a flurry of preparations from Ben. Sam and Dean watched from their spots leaning against the kitchen counter as Ben triple-checked the snacks in the fridge and the games in the living room and the baseball gear in the yard.

Sam nudged his brother with a soft laugh. “I’d almost think Ben’s getting ready for a date if I hadn’t met these kids at the school already.” Dean smirked back at him and opened his mouth reply when the doorbell rang.

Ben raced to the front door. “Claire!” Dean and Sam could hear the muffled sounds of enthusiastic 7-year-olds hugging. “Hi, Mr. Novak.” Dean exchanged a look with Sam and the two hurried out to the front hallway. Ben was standing next to a girl with dark blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail, and just inside the doorway stood the man who must have been Claire’s father.

Dean strode up and offered his hand. “Dean Winchester,” he said, and the guy rather carefully took the proffered hand.

“Castiel Novak,” he returned, and Dean caught sight of the bluest damn pair of eyes he’d ever seen.

*****

They sat in the kitchen nursing coffees while Sam supervised the kids in the backyard. Junior and Teddy’s dads (Vern and Brad, Dean thought) were both taking advantage of the free time to run errands and get some chores done, but Castiel had decided to wait it out.

“You and Sam have a very nice home,” Castiel remarked between sips. Dean shrugged.

“Thanks. It’s been kinda crazy since we all moved in here, but I’m glad Sam’s been able to be here.” Dean’s grin turned rather wry. “Not sure I’d’ve made it without him, you know?”

Castiel nodded. “Sam’s told me some of your situation when we’ve crossed paths at school functions. I admire your dedication to your family and your job.”

Dean murmured a quiet, “Thanks,” and turned back to his coffee, letting the subject drop. The ensuing silence wasn’t, to Dean’s surprise, at all oppressive or awkward. It was comfortable; the two men sat at the table, listening to the sounds of their children playing outside, and they both, ever so marginally, relaxed.


End file.
